Bloodstained Tears
by Invisible Anomaly
Summary: What would have happened is someone else had gotten Shot instead of Alice's dad? Just a strange idea I had.
1. The Pool of Blood

**So I was randomly…. Thinking I guess about what would could have happened in the Casino Room. So yeah here is a short little idea. Enjoy! :D**

He picked up the fallen guns from the ground.

"Hatter," Alice looked at him in relief and surprise. "You're ok!"

"Yeah," He nodded and looked up at her, his face covered in cuts and bruises. He checked the mags in one of the guns and reloaded it.

"Oh my god," She gasped at his wounds.

"Oh it's a few cuts and bruises," He told her. "I'll be fine."

She suddenly surged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I thought you were dead," She said softly, holding onto him tightly.

Hatter groaned happily as he gently wrapped his arms around her. "That feels good," He closed his eyes for a few moments. "We should save that until we're safe," He forced himself to push her away for the moment, intent on getting Alice and himself out safely.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you," She breathed.

His brown eyes met hers. "Do you trust me now?" He asked.

Alice took a breath, determination filling her gaze. "Completely."

"Good," Hatter nodded. "Follow me, I'm getting us out of here," He walked past her, ready to shoot his way out of here if he had to.

"No," Alice's voice stopped him in his tracks.

_Not again,_ He groaned to himself. "No?" He turned to face her. She had her back to him.

"I have an idea," She said, looking around the room. "Do you see any more Suits in here?"

Hatter looked around in slight confusion. "I-I don't think so. No."

Alice took a couple of deep breaths as if psyching herself up for whatever she was planning. She then started making her way to the other door. "Let's seal the other exit!"

He raced after her, holding the gun behind his back. The shouts of Suits could be heard through the door.

"Find something to brace the doors," Alice told him.

"Uh…ok," Hatter looked around, not used to her taking charge. He found a broom and braced it against the doors.

"Something Caterpillar said," Alice said, more to herself than to him. "Mix the wrong feelings together and you wind up with a complete breakdown." She paused. "And Charlie," Hatter turned to look at her. "Charlie said the Queen only wanted to feel the good, not the bad remember?"

"So?" Hatter asked, not really following her train of thought.

"We're going to stir up some emotions," Alice said determinedly.

Hatter could hear the Suits rattling on the doors as he ran after Alice to the stage, jumping into one of the boxes that the ladies had been dancing in. Both of them fired the guns into the air to get their attention.

"Deal another hand, spin another roulette wheel and it will be your last!" Alice said, aiming the gun around. Her voice grew softer as she addressed the drugged Oysters. "Hey, everyone. Wake up!" Her expression was sad as she looked at the seemingly lifeless people. "This isn't a dream! This is really happening." She lowered her gun. "Look at me. Think! Where are your families? Your kids? Your husbands and your wives? And your mothers and your fathers?"

A few of the Oysters stirred, "Where did I leave my keys?" A man dressing in a security guard's outfit said in confusion.

"You were taken from them," Alice continued. "And brought here. Try to think. Your name." She looked around. "What's your name?"

"Taylor," A man said. "No, that's my son….my son." His face lit up as he remembered.

"Look down at your feet!" Alice said loudly. Everyone did. "Try to walk away from the tables."

"It's stuck!" A girl called. "I can't move my feet!"

Hatter glanced around. He smiled lightly at the thought that Alice had done what no Wonderlandian had dared to do, or even think of doing. The Queen had either scared them into doing everything she ordered or she had brainwashed them, making them think that stealing emotions from Humans was right.

"They're trying to break down the door," Alice interrupted his thought. "You know why?" The Suits' banging on the door was getting louder and more frantic. "Because they don't want you to wake up!"

Hatter raised his gun as the doors burst open and Suits came running in. Alice quickly took cover behind one of the tables and started shooting at them. Hatter stayed where he was for a few moments, letting loose a few rounds into the group, before jumping down and taking cover.

"Stop!" A voice shouted, a man that hatter recognized at Carpenter came in. Alice froze on the spot. "You're frightening the Oysters." Alice stood up and aimed her gun at him. Carpenter glanced back at the Suits. "I'll deal with this." He said. He slowly started to walk towards Alice. Hatter tensed, ready to kill him if need be.

"What do you want?" Alice asked, she was struggling to keep calm.

Carpenter slowly advanced towards Alice. "Put the gun down."

"You stay right there!" Alice said, her voice full of sadness and hurt. He obliged.

"It's me Alice," he told her softly. "It's your father."

Alice shook her head. "You don't remember me," She looked to be on the verge of crying. "You don't remember anything."

"I-I do," Carpenter pointed to the watch on his hand, Hatter recognized it as the one Alice had shown him earlier, it was her father's watch. "Thanks to you I remember everything."

"I don't believe you," Alice tightened her grip on the gun. Hatter hated seeing her so sad and sounding so hurt. "This is just another trick." She started speaking to the rest of the room. "You see this guy?" She shouted. "He's the one who brought you here! He hooked you up! And when he's done with you," Hatter silently moved from his position, creeping acrossed the floor. "When he's done with you he'll get rid of you. Isn't that right?" She looked directly at Robert Hamilton. "Daddy isn't that right?"

Robert looked down at the ground for a moment. "It was a Sunday," He looked back up at his daughter. "A-and w-we'd just come back from the movies." Alice faltered as she listened to him. "And you were wearing your yellow dress and those," He smiled slightly as he remembered. "Little black shoes that always hurt your feet. " He chuckled a little. "And Carol met us in the driveway, and told us Dinah had been hit by a car." Alice slowly started lowering her gun. Robert slowly started walking towards her again, holding her gaze. "And you ran into the yard and hid and I came and found you and held you for hours while you wept." He stopped and looked at her with regret. "I should have known you the moment I saw you. I've been a fool Alice. I've missed so much! Wasted so much time!" His voice lowered. "Please forgive me." He whispered.

Alice let a little sob as she walked into his embrace and started crying. "I'm so sorry." He breathed.

Hatter saw movement out of the corner of his eye. It was Walrus; he was raising a gun towards Alice and her Father. Without thinking for his own safety Hatter jumped between the Two Hamiltons and their attacker and fired three rounds into the wounded man. He fell to the ground dead.

But there had been a fourth shot.

"Hatter!" Alice gasped as she saw him stumble back. She broke out of her father's embrace and caught her companion as he started falling. Robert quickly helped her lower the younger man to the ground. Alice looked at Hatter's face. It was blank with shock.

A split second before the bullet had hit him; Hatter realized too late Mad March had disposed of his body armor. He was sacrificing himself for the lives of Alice and her Father. He now looked up at her now stricken face. "Ow," He breathed. He was pressing his hands against the bullet hole, it was a couple inches below his rib cage.

"Hatter," Alice said again, tears streaming down her face. "I-I'm sorry!" She had his head nestled in the crook of her arm as she placed her free hand on his cheek.

None of the three seemed to notice that everyone had cleared out the room, the Oysters having been released.

"Not your fault," Hatter groaned a little. "It was my choice to step in the path of a bullet, not yours." He could feel his energy slowly ebbing away. He forced himself to remain focused on her.

"I-I" Alice didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe Hatter was dying; after all they'd been through together. He was slowly slipping away from her; she could feel it, the life slowly draining out of him, in the form of a dark red liquid that was slowly forming a pool around them. "Don't go," She whimpered.

"The place is going to blow," Robert said softly. The entire building was shaking and rattling. "We need to get out of here."

"Go," Hatter told Alice softly. He started to reach up a bloodied hand to her face, but stopped as it was too much of a strain on his already energy depleted body.

"No," Alice sobbed. She shook her head, sending tears flying everywhere, a couple splashed in the small pool of blood that was rapidly growing. "Not without you."

**Now there are a couple different endings I have for this little story. I'll post them later. Tell me what you think about my little twist on the story!**


	2. Tears of The Dead (ending V1)

**WOW I am SOOOOO sorry for not updating...any of my fanfics! i'll get right onto updating!**

**I'll start with this one.**

**So this is the first ending version of this fanfic. There will be 2 more, one of them i think I will continue farther just b/c I like the idea.**

* * *

**Ending Version 1**

"Alice," Hatter said softly. He coughed, causing pain to shoot through his body. "Please."

"I can't," Alice's voice was barely above a whisper. "I love you." Tears dripped off her cheeks and mixed with his own, he hadn't even realized he had been crying.

Hatter forced a smile; it turned into more of a grimace. _I don't want to go! _He thought as he looked up into her blue eyes. "I love you too," He told her, his voice fading.

"I'm not lea-" Alice was cut off as Hatter, through some magical feat, reached up and held her face tightly with both of his hands and pulled her down to kiss her. He tried to put all the love he felt for her in to the kiss, which he knew to be his last action.

Alice tried to pull away from him, knowing he needed all the air he could get so he wouldn't die. But Hatter held her tightly and didn't let go, even as his heart started to slow in its once constant rhythm. After a few slow heart beats Alice gave up trying to break away and started to kiss him back, all the feelings she felt for him making her heart race faster as his continued to slow, until it didn't seem it was beating anymore.

"Go," Hatter pulled away, his bright brown eyes were starting to dim and glaze over. "I'm sorry…" His voice was barely audible as his hands fell from her face. He tried to take one last breath, but couldn't. His heart stopped. _Alice _was his last thought before he was gone.

"Hatter," Alice sobbed, she touched her forehead against his. She closed her eyes as she felt her heart break, "No, please no!" This couldn't be happening, it had to be a dream, no a nightmare. Hatter couldn't be dead, he just couldn't be. But he was.

"Alice," Robert put his hand on her shoulders. "Jellybean I'm sorry, we have to get out of here." He gently started tugging her away from the dead Hatter. Alice resisted a little, not wanting to leave, but she allowed her father to pull her away.

The building gave a giant shudder, almost knocking them off their feet.

"We have to get out of here," Robert said. He started pulling her towards the door.

"Wait!" Alice broke from his grip and picked up Hatter's hat. She stared sadly at the spot where hatter laid, the pool of blood still spreading out around him. She looked away. "Let's go," She said softly.

The two Hamiltons ran out of the Casino. It blew up and collapsed a few moments later.

"Are you alright?" Robert asked Alice as they weaved their way through all the Oysters standing around. Alice didn't reply, she was looking at the hat, the only thing left of Hatter, except for the memories she swore she would never forget and his purple jacket she promised herself she would never get rid of.

"There she is!" The voice of the Red Queen broke through her thoughts. "Get her!"

Alice's father immediately stepped protectively in front of her as a couple of Suits started for her.

"Touch the lady and I'll shuffle your deck!" One of the Oysters pushed a Suit back. The Oysters all moved to stand between Alice and the Queen.

"What are you doing?" The Red Queen demanded of her men. "Off with her head!"

Alice gripped the hat tightly in her hands. "Take a good look at your queen first!" She said loudly, moving around the suits. "Make sure she's really worth fighting for!"

The Suits paused and turned to look at the Red Queen. They stood down.

"How dare you look at me?" The Red Queen spat.

Jack and Duchess suddenly appeared out of the crowd.

"Jack! Thank god you're here!" The Queen sighed. "Rally the troop! Make everyone stand in line!"

"Me, mother?" Jack scoffed. "Didn't you sentence me to death?"

"Don't be so sensitive!" She waved a dismissive hand. "I was only doing my job! Now come on! Rally the troops!"

"No one will follow you anymore," Alice said coldly. "You're just like the rest of us."

"I am still Queen!" She hissed at her.

"No one is listening to you!" Alice told her. "You're power is gone!"

"It's over," Jack said, Duchess clinging to his side. "You've lost."

Alice held out her hand. "The ring."

"Are you mad?!" The Red Queen laughed. "I'd sooner you cut off my finger!"

"That can be arranged." Alice said coldly, narrowing her eyes at the woman. _It's her fault Hatter is dead! He would still be alive if it wasn't for her!_ She told herself.

There was silence as everybody looked at the Queen, wondering what she was going to do.

"Does anyone have a knife?" Alice demanded when the older woman didn't respond. She looked around. Everyone was staring at her in surprise.

"Here," Number 10 handed Alice his knife.

"Thank you," Alice turned to the Queen. "Well?" She opened the blade.

The Queen quickly took the ring off her finger and handed it to the younger girl.

Alice handed the ring to Jack who held it up triumphantly. Everyone around Alice cheered. She just stood there and looked down at Hatter's porkpie hat in her hand. A single tear fell from her eye and splashed onto the woven texture.

Jack broke away from his hug with Duchess and looked over at Alice curiously. "Alice?" He asked. "What's wrong?" He noticed the hat in her hand.

Alice didn't reply, she just turned and walked back over to where her father was. He pulled her into a hug and whispered quietly into her ear as she cried into his shoulder.

"The one called Hatter," Number 10's voice startled Jack, he turned to face the Club. "Was shot."

"What?" Jack asked. "How? Who?"

"Walrus," The man replied. "He was going to shoot Alice and Carpenter when Hatter stepped in the way shot and killed Walrus but taking a bullet himself."

Jack blinked. He had never liked Hatter, thinking him a cowardly man who ratted out his friends just to stay alive. A weak man with no sense of right or wrong. A fox pretending to be a man.

But now, after hearing what he had done to protect Alice and her father, he realized Hatter was a good man, a brave man. He wasn't a fox anymore, he might have been once but now he seemed to have grown into a lion, large and brave; sacrificing his own life for the ones he love.

It was then that Jack realized Hatter had loved Alice, even more that Jack himself had. _I can't love her like he did. _He told himself. Jack realized he didn't really love Alice at all; he loved the idea of her. He loved that she was the one to help overthrow his mother. He loved that she was dedicated enough to run after him through the Looking Glass. But she wasn't the one for him. He was the kind of man to try and control all the flames and heat that was Alice Hamilton, Hatter on the other hand was the kind of man that could match her fire, keep up with her fast pace, and stay with her no matter what obstacle got into his path. He had proven that by coming after her and trying to save her even after Jack had taken her from him.

"Jack?" Duchess's voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned and looked at her.

"Duchess," Jack smiled. He blinked and took her in, all of her, as if seeing her for the first time. "I have a question for you."

"What do you wish to know?" Duchess asked. Curiosity sparked in her gaze.

"Will you be my Queen?" He offered her the Stone of Wonderland. Everybody around them gasped and murmurs rippled across the crowd.

Duchess gasped softly, forgetting how to breath for a moment before looking into his eyes. She saw nothing but love, love for her, in them. She smiled softly. "Yes Jack, I will be your Queen."

Jack smiled and pulled Duchess into a kiss. Everybody in view of them oohed and awed.

"Alice!" Charlie's voice echoed through the hall, a bunch of people turned to look at him.

"Charlie," Alice went over to him and hugged him. "I'm glad you came." She pulled away and held his hands for a few moments. "You really showed them Charlie"

"Thanks to you, Alice," Charlie smiled sadly. "If only Harbinger was here to see you off, very fond of you, that one."

"Yeah," Alice gently took her hands from his, looking down at the floor. "Yes he was…"

"I shall miss you, Alice of Legend," Charlie said softly. She looked up at him and smiled softly.

Jack and his soon to be bride walked into the control room, with their posse of officials. They walked over to Alice and the White Knight.

"Thank you Charlie," Jack put his hand on his chest and smiled. Duchess did a small curtsy to the Knight and smiled.

"Your Majesties," Charlie bowed to both of them. He gave Alice one last sympathetic smile and walked off.

Alice looked down at Hatter's hat in her hands. She looked back up at Jack. "I tried to visit you but I guess you have a lot of thing on your plate now that you're King…" She half smiled.

"Alice," Jack frowned. "I am terribly sorry I put you through all this. I was blinded by my need to over throw my mother that I didn't think of the possible consequences." He bowed his head, then looked up at her and brought her into a hug. "If there is anything I can do to make it up to you…."

Alice closed her eyes for a moment then opened them and pulled away from his embrace. "You could send me and my father back to our world along with all the other oysters," She said softly.

Jack nodded his head. "Consider it done." He paused. "Alice, would you do me the honors of reactivating the looking glass?"

Alice nodded slowly. "What do I need to do?" Robert walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Take this," The Red King handed her the Stone of Wonderland. "And put it in there," he pointed to the small power box next to the mirror. Alice looked at her reflection in the mirror for a moment before going over to the box and putting the ring in it. After a moment, the Looking Glass shuddered and the hum of machinery was heard.

There was a cheer that went around.

"Ready to go?" Robert Hamilton asked softly in her ear.

Alice, the one that turned out to be the Alice of Legend in the end. Took one last look around the room filled with the Wonderlandians she had come to know in the past three days. Just three days, She had fallen in love, found her father, gone on a magical journey and lost her love all in three days. To her, it felt like a lifetime.

"Yeah let's go," Alice nodded to her father and stepped through the Looking Glass, leaving behind everything.

* * *

**Thank you for being so patient with me! I'll be quicker to upload now... hopefully. If i'm not just put a bunch of review telling me to update xD**

**R&R please!**


End file.
